Maybe Perfect
by YaoiLosersOnTheLoose
Summary: Dave Kurofsky had no idea what he was doing. Rachel Berry seemed too, though. Song is Pefect by Hedley. One sided Kurtofsky


Dave Karofsky had no idea what he was doing.

Really, he had just gotten up from the gym (which he really shouldn't have been in anyway, school was long since over and the only people here were a couple club losers) and started walking around.

Somehow, he had wound up in the auditorium.

On a stage.

In front of a mic.

And he was seriously contemplating singing.

Hey, those glee nerds did it all the time, and apparently it made them feel better. Maybe it could get the shit in his head sorted out.

Or not.

But hell, it was worth a try.

He looked around. No one was there. No one could hear him.

Maybe just one song.

He turned and looked behind him, staring at the piano. If only he knew how to play. Then he could play the song that was stuck in his head. The perfect song.

"Need some help?"

He jumped and spun around to see the gremlin herself in a sweater and knee socks. Rachel Berry.

Woopdy. Friggin. Do.

"No. Whadda you want, Berry?"

"I could ask you the same. Normally one doesn't stand in the very place they constantly make fun of."

Karofsky frowned. Was he seriously just thinking about asking her help?

Yes he was.

And he was going to do it.

When did his mind start betraying him?

Oh right. When he let himself fall for fairy boy.

Karofsky cringed. "Fell for" sounded so…. _gay._

"Fine." He found himself saying. "This never happened but…_.would you help me by playing a song on the piano cause I know you know how how.…"_

Rachel stared. "You…want me to play a song? Are you….going to sing?"

"…"

"You are! Why?"

"Berry."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and play the damn song before I change my mind."

Rachel huffed, but sat at the piano bench anyway. He mumbled the song title lamely under his breath, just enough so Rachel could hear. Her eyes widened as Karofsky let the little bit of pride he had left leave him and replace itself with the piano's melody as Rachel began to play, and the words found his lips easily.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
>I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes<br>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong<em>

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

Rachel frowned at the piano as she played, staring at Karofsky. Could he be singing about….? No. It's not possible….Is it?

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I wrong<p>

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
>When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside<br>It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
>You thought that you knew<p>

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

Yes. He IS. Rachel felt a smile spread across her face.

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my, just myself<br>Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying

"You should apologize to him." Rachel spoke as the song ended.

Karofsky turned to her, shocked.

"If you care that much. Go to Dalton. Better yet, join Glee. Sing this to him, and he's bound to at least consider-"

"Shut the hell up Berry."

Rachel stopped her rant immediately, looking to Karofsky who, surprisingly, looked about to cry.

"I'd love to tell you off." He stated, turning to her. "But the sad part? I was thinking the same thing. My damn mind. It's a traitor."

Rachel smiled.

"You know, traitors aren't so bad. They teach you a lot of stuff you wouldn't learn on your own. I would know."

"Is that how you got so damn smart? Because you know, I cheated off of you on a test once. I think that was a record grade for me."

Rachel smiled. "Maybe. Take it from the master of watching someone you like from a distance: Its excruciating."

Karofsky stared.

"Fine. In terminology you will understand: It hurts like a bitch. Join Glee."

Karofsky gave a slight smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."


End file.
